


Funsies

by MidgetGem87



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lila is a sweetheart, Lukas can’t say no, simp Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetGem87/pseuds/MidgetGem87
Summary: Lila Desroses could persuade her boyfriend to do anything with three simple words… Please? For Me?You have to understand Lila wasn’t into manipulation.
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Funsies

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by a Lula incorrect quote that the lovely and talented https://instagram.com/theforbiddenmelon?igshid=atmm4t2l8d8t had done go check them out.  
> She’s also a fellow Lula Stan.

Lila Desroses turned around to look at her boyfriend. She really wanted to do something fun today.  
Lukas Randall however was not a great fan of fun things. However he could be persuaded. 

Lila could persuade her boyfriend to do anything with three simple words… Please? For Me? 

They were just simple words she didn’t understand at first, what she was doing. you see Lila wasn’t into manipulation. 

She’d discovered this little quirk in the early days of their relationship. It was just an innocent little thing she’d learned growing up that if you wanted something you said please. After all, it was only polite. Unfortunately Lukas it seemed couldn’t deny her anything. 

One weekend when she’d been staying over she’d noticed that his kitchen was devoid of anything except Coffee. She’d opened all the cupboards she could find dishes, although not many he owned a few, same with mugs and glasses. He even had pots and pans. The one thing in his kitchen that got any use it seemed was the coffee pot. 

“Whatcha doing sweetheart?” Lukas had asked as he came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He kissed the side of neck. 

Lila had smiled and squirmed against his touch. “Lukas, your kitchen has no food in it. The cupboards are literally bare. And your refrigerator has nothing in it either.”

“Ah, that’s because I’m a man of simple means sweetheart. I eat out.” He dipped his head to her neck again, his mouth running along her neck.

Lila turned away and elbowed him gently in the chest. She removed his hands from her waist and turned round to face him. 

“Lukas, you’re seriously telling me, you eat out all the time?” She asked, staring up at him.

Lukas seemed shocked. “Well yeah. I usually grab breakfast at a café before work. Lunch is usually from that deli near the precinct. You know the one?”

Lila stared at him bug eyed did he think that her knowing the place made it better?

“Dinner I usually get something from an inn or tavern on my way home.” He continued 

Lila let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. That did explain why they always ate out before she stayed over at his. “Well that’s going to change. We’re going to the store. 

Lukas went to protest. His mouth opened but Lila just talked over him.

“Lukas if you expect this relationship to last then you’re going to have to learn that I need certain things. Like food.”

“I was just going to suggest we go out for breakfast, angel.”

“Oh we are. We’re also going grocery shopping afterwards.” Lila walked up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck. “Lukas be practical, are you going to take me out every time I’m hungry?” She gave him a suggestive look. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, just a quick smooch. “Besides, cooking together is fun.” She could tell he wanted to argue this more. “Please, Lukas for me?”

His lips formed a flat line. “Fine, fine but only because it’s practical.” She kissed him again indicating she was happy with his answer. Lukas groaned he was not caving to his girlfriend’s demands. This was a one time thing. This was not going to become a habit. He watched as she skipped out the room.

Lila poured another cup of coffee and walking up to the table she put it down within reach of her boyfriend. He was currently reading the paper. 

“Lukas?”

Lukas put down his paper and pulled her onto his lap. He swept her hair to the side so he could kiss her neck more freely “Yes angel.” He ran a hand along her thigh through her nightgown as she sat there. 

“I was thinking.” Lila began, wrapped her arms around his neck “It’s a nice day today, maybe we could go out.” She let him have a sip of his coffee. He was careful he never spilled any on her. “I can make us up a picnic, and we could maybe go to the beach?” She kissed his cheek. 

Lukas groaned. He hated the beach. He hated the sand. It went everywhere. He could never get it out of his car; he was convinced they brought more back with them. He hated the gulls, their constant piercing shrieking. Trying to keep his food safe from them. He didn’t know why, they were probably trying to prevent him from eating more sand. “Lila no, not the beach sweetheart.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t face it. It would be hell on earth. A nice day like today. It would be crowded. They’d never get enough space. He didn’t want to have to endure screaming children “Nope, not the beach angel I’m sorry.” His mind was made up. 

“But Lukas I was going to wear that new bathing suit, and I thought that maybe you could take the camera? Please, Lukas? For me?” She pulled back and looked at him pleadingly. 

Lukas pursed his lips. No this wasn’t going to work he swore that this was the last time. Damn her she was a master manipulator. She knew just what to say to get her own way. He’d seen that costume, he was with her when she’d bought it. She knew how much he liked taking pictures of her. He hadn’t gotten anything new recently. He wasn’t going to crumble on this he wasn’t. 

He let out an exasperated sign. “Fine, I'll get the picnic hamper out from the cupboard.” He hadn’t understood why she’d wanted to buy that old secondhand thing at the time. “Do you want to take the beach ball and frisbee as well?” He didn’t know why he asked that he wasn’t going to use them. He was going to sit and sulk. He’d once again caved to her soft caramel eyes. 

Lukas Randall was a complete sap when it came to one person.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published Lula Fic. I’ve never been brave enough to share my ideas before. Please judge me gently.


End file.
